Fluffy Puppy
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - A dog living somewhere around the Sunset shrine grounds looked about ready to die with his broken left paw, matted white fur stained with blood and dirt, and extremely thin body. Kagome finds him chasing a mouse and decides to try and help him. Though, later, she finds out that the dog is not normal. Seriously, who hasn't seen a dog with golden-amber eyes? - Taisho/Kago
1. Chapter 1

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked about the shrine, holding a broom in one hand and a dust pan in the other. Humming to herself, she collected all the dirt she had gathered and dumped it in the garbage. Putting the broom away, she returned outside to the marked Goshinboku. An ancient tree that was said to have been there for centuries and centuries.

Yawning to herself, she climbed up and sat on her favorite branch, dusting off her baggy black sweats and thick winter hooded cardigan sweater coat. She stared off into the distance, thinking about her life.

She was twenty-seven, finally finished college and still looking for a job. Pausing in the her thoughts, she stared at the rustling bushes near the fence of their little backyard.

"Ruff!" a dog ran out chasing a small mouse, the fluffy dog was limping on three paws as he struggled to chase it. Kagome awed to herself and jumped down, crouching down as they ran in her direction.

"Here, puppy, come here," she called, holding her hand out as the dog turned to her and stared at her, fangs bared. "Come here, boy," she said, smiling at him widely.

He snapped his teeth, watching as she jumped back and fell on her butt in shock. Snarling, he turned and raced away as fast as he could. Kagome pouted and stood, brushing off her clothes and walking inside. She returned with two large bowls, one filled with water, the other filled with a piece of raw steak her mother had thawed out to make.

She set them down and grinned to herself as she saw the same pair of odd golden-amber eyes peak out from the bushes. Turning, she walked back inside and plopped down by the window to watch if he would come.

A white head poked out of the green bushes and looked around from any sign of life, limping over to the food, he sniffed it and happily began to devour the meat. He ate it quickly and lapped at the water after sniffing that too. He seemed finally content with a full stomach and limped away, almost wincing at the sharp pain shooting through his left paw.

Kagome cheered to herself inside and danced a little. "Eh... em..." Freezing and turning, she blushed as her 18 year old brother stared at her weirdly.

"Hehe... Uh, hey Souta... Er, the doggy ate the food..." she muttered, looking back out the window at the fully empty steel bowls.

"What dog?" Souta asked, walking over to her, towering over her 5'5" frame with his 5'9" one.

"A large white fluffy one with amber-y eyes." she said, smiling widely at him.

"Oh," he muttered, "I've seen that guy around. He's kind of scary..." Souta rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "Anyways, see ya. I'm meeting my friends at the mall," he turned and walked out of the room.

"Be back before nine!" Kagome called after him, knowing he would hear her. "Mom will kill me if you're not!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

She saw him walking down the steps of the shrine and sighed. Turning she walked upstairs and plopped down on her bed. Yawning, she curled up under the comforter and fell asleep.

* * *

I did it... because I felt like it... *grins*

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched, running a hand through her black-blue hair lazily. She stood and stretched again, opening her curtain to allow the light to shine through. She rubbed her face and walked down the hall and into the bathroom there. Kagome washed her face and fixed her hair, brushing her teeth as well.

She followed the delectable smell of pancakes to the kitchen where her mother stood. "Hey mama!" she greeted, plopping down next to her brother. "Hey buddy!" she gently punched Souta's shoulder as they both greeted her back.

A thought hit her and she sat up a little straighter. "Oh! Mama! Do you have any raw meat?" Kagome asked, watching as her mother turned to her curiously.

"Yes, dear. Why?" she questioned, dropping another batch of fresh pancakes into a plate.

"I wanna feed the dog that's been lingering around the shrine. He looks famished," she replied around a bit of syrup and pancakes.

"Hmm... I'll check in a second." she said, putting the things in the sink for her to wash. She turned to the freezer and pulled out a steak. "How's this?" she asked, putting it in a plate after taking it out of the package. She washed her hands and left it on the table to thaw out.

They ate their breakfast slowly, talking to each other. Souta finished first and put his dishes in the sink, grabbing his bag and putting his shoes on. "See ya after school!" he called, racing out the door and down the shrine steps.

"See ya!" Kagome said just before he closed the door. Finishing her food quickly, she put her dishes in the sink and did hers and her brothers as well as the other things. She put them on the rack to dry a little and checked the steak. Finding it fully thawed out in the hot room, she grabbed her coat and shoes and a bottle of water.

Opening the door, she stepped outside and closed it behind her. Quickly making her way to the steel dishes she had set out the previous day, she set slid the steak from the plate into one of the bowls and opened the cool-ish bottle of water. She emptied it fully into the other dish and grinned to herself. Setting the things aside, she sat down at the base of the Goshinboku and looked around the the dog. Finding no sign of him, she sighed and looked up at the somewhat cloudy sky.

A rustle of bushes caught her attention and she found herself staring into a pair of pained golden-amber eyes. She sat up slowly and smiled at him. She saw him limp out of the bushes and froze in dead shock.

Claw marks covered his left side and his paw was bent down towards his wrist. Kagome gasped and sat up on her knees.

"Come here, buddy, come on." she said, patting her lap. He paused and stared at her before reluctantly limping in her direction, keeping his guard up. Once he was in reaching distance she hesitantly slid her hand forward and allowed him to smell her, she patted his head gently once he lowered it and stood, staring down at the curious dog.

"You wait here! Okay?" she said, smiling down at him. "I'll be right back,"

Turning, she quickly ran into the house and into the washroom on the first floor. Kagome found the first-aid kit and ran back outside quickly, finding the dog slowly nibbling on the meat. She slowly went to him and saw him tense up, his head lifting as he stared at her and the thing in her hands.

"Shh..." she muttered, kneeling beside him. "Here," she set it down and opened it, letting him sniff the things inside. He turned his head back and began to eat the steak hungrily again.

Kagome reached forwards and touched his back, petting it gently trying to get him to relax his tense body. She examined the three marks and clenched her jaw in silent anger. "I'll kill who ever did this to you," she vowed, taking out some things and letting him sniff them before he continued to eat.

He finished the steak and drank some water after sniffing it. Kagome slowly began to clean the wound, tensing slightly as she heard him growl viciously at the pain. She cleaned it as gently and quickly as she could, setting the medicine on them and covering them up. She reached forward and touched the top of his paw. Pulling back and falling on her butt as he turned to her and snapped his teeth while growling.

"I-I just want to help..." she said, holding her hands up in surrender. He closed his mouth but didn't stop growling, he turning his head away and all but stuck his injured paw out. Kagome took a deep breath and sat forward, taking hold of the base of his left paw. "This is going to hurt. So... Prepare yourself." she said, reaching her other hand down and taking hold of his paw gently.

The dog tensed his body and prepared himself to a killer pain. Kagome snapped the bone back into place and winced as he howled and fell on his side, pulling his paw to his maw and licking it. Kagome saw his eyes glaze over and felt extremely bad but knew that it had to be done.

Kagome knew almost everything about dogs, she had studied them in college and university when she went into the vet stuff. This dog, however, was something else. She sighed and grabbed the bandages from the kit. Inching to him, she cleared her throat to let him know she was still there and smiled at him kindly as he turned his head to her.

She showed him the bandages and let him sniff them, reaching out, she took hold of his paw and slowly began to wrap it in a tight but still loose grasp. He whimpered and whined as she did so and once she was finished she tied it off and pulled back.

"There!" she smiled at her work and collected the stuff, pushing the water bowl close to him. He began to drink the water quickly, still so thirsty. Kagome leaned against the Goshinboku again and watched him silently, knowing he was very aware of her presence.

"You need a name..." she muttered, making him pause and glance at her before continuing his drinking. "Hmm... How about an American name? Seth? No... Maybe Japanese would do... Yasu? Uh... Kokoro? Ugh... Now I'm stuck between Kokoro and Yasu!" Kagome sighed and yawned.

She stood and collected everything, then turned to the dog. "I'll decided which one tomorrow!" she smiled at him and turned to the house. "See you later for your evening meal mister!" she grinned and closed the door. Putting everything where it belonged and putting the bottle in the recycling.

"Kokoro or Yasu...? I wonder..."

* * *

Alright guys! The second chapter! Quickly vote for which name you like more! I'll have a poll on my profile or you can review. Polls are more anonymous though... *shrug*

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome ran down the stairs humming to herself, just about starving once she smelled her mothers food.

_Waffles, _she thought, grinning to herself. Her family had fell in love with western style breakfast and food even though they were all strict Japanese people.

Kagome greeted her brother, mother and grandpa happily. She plopped down in her seat, digging into her breakfast happily. Souta and her got engaged in a conversation that her mom and grandpa quickly got into as well. Souta left early for an extracurricular activity he had before classes started.

The other three continued the conversation, letting it go on for nearly an hour before Kagome remembered something.

"The doggy!" she said, standing and grabbing the plate her mother had taken out just when she entered the kitchen.

The meat was fully thawed out and Kagome put her things one, taking the first-aid kit and going outside with two bottles of water. She set everything down by the Goshinboku tree and slid the meat into his bowl, putting a whole bottle of water in the other. She had cleaned the bowls the night before and put a cloth over them to keep them from getting dirty.

She set the cloth in front of the bowls as a small blanket in case the dog wanted to lay down or something. Kagome looked up and sighed, looking and listening for the dog curiously.

"Doggy, come here!" she called, pausing as she heard a rustle. Turning, she smiled at the familiar golden-amber eyes and watched as he limped to her. _He looks like he's getting better, _she thought, smiling as she reached out the pet his head after letting him smell her.

"How's your side? Huh?" she smiled and let him move to the food, watching as he hungrily at it. Kagome saw the bandages she had put last night were a little blood stained and opened the kit, taking out the needed stuff and letting him smell them again.

"Oh, hey guess what?" Kagome muttered as she slowly began to remove the bandages. "I picked your name. I decided on Kokoro. So... Your new name is Kokoro, do you like it?" she asked, pausing in her task and turning her head to look at him as he stared at her silently before turning and munching on his meat. Kagome giggled to herself.

"Well, I think you do," she said, removing the bandage fully and folding it up, so no germs would spread. She was a little scared to look at the cut and so didn't until she really had to. She grabbed the alcohol and a cotton ball, she wet them and turned her gaze to his side.

She dropped the cotton ball and stared at his left side silently. "Wah...?" His wounds were healed fully, reaching forward she inspected his side and clenched her jaw in thought. Kokoro turned his head to look at her. "W-what are you?" Kagome said loudly, backing away in slight fear. Kokoro seemed to tense and he backed away slowly.

Kagome reached her right hand out to grab him and saw him tense up, his mind making him remember the time he had been beaten after being found out. He acted out on instinct. Kokoro moved his head forward and snapped his jaws, clamping his sharp teeth around her wrist. Kagome cried out in pain, pulling away as he released her from his jaws.

The door to the house opened and her mother rushed out, her grandpa right behind her. Kokoro tensed even more and ran away, fear running through his body.

Kagome cried as her mother grabbed her in a tight hug, looking at her wrist. Her grandpa glared after the dog and knelt beside her, telling her and his daughter to go into the house. He collected the things and followed them.

He quickly collected some of his dried healing herbs and made a tea as well as an ancient healing recipe. He quickly set everything he need in a tray and scurried into the living room, sitting down beside Kagome and her mother. He grabbed her wrist a little forcibly from her and applied the numbing and healing paste, bandaging it quickly too. It was hot but cool as well.

He handed her the tea and watched her drink it slowly, he then took everything back to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Kagome's grandfather returned and sat down beside them, seeing the the numbing had kicked in and the pain was gone as Kagome was now calmed.

"Why did he bite you?" Kagome's mother questioned softly, rubbing Kagome's back gently. Kagome sniffed and swallowed.

"H-he-" she cleared her throat and sat up a little more. "He's not human," she said, watching silently as their eyes widened. "He's... I don't know. He must have gotten scared when I found out and moved towards him to inspect him, he bit me on instinct... It's not his fault."

"Oh my..." her mother muttered, looking at a wall in thought.

Her grandpa had the same look on his face. Kagome stared at them for a moment and sighed, standing she walked up the stairs to her main bathroom and washed her face, still sniffing a little. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, sighing to herself.

* * *

The day pasted quickly and Kagome's grandpa changed her bandage and put more of his healing paste on it. She sighed to herself and stared at the piece of meat she had thawed out and the water bottle. Kagome turned and left the house silently, her family too busy watching tv to realize.

Kagome put the meat in the empty bowl and topped the water up a little. Sighing to herself as she sat down against the Goshinboku.

"Kokoro...?" she called, looking at the bushes and trees curiously. "Come here. I'm not mad at you!" she said, biting her lip as she looked around for him. "Please..?"

The bushes shuffled slightly and a pair of golden-amber eyes shown in the slight light. "Hey..." she muttered awkwardly, "I, uh... Come eat." she murmured, gesturing to the meat and water.

Kokoro popped out of the bushes and stared at her, eyes moving to her wrist before lowering to the ground along with his tail.

Kagome sat up on her knees and patted her lap, watching as he turned his gaze back up to her. "Come here, buddy," she said, holding her arms open as he cautiously made his way to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. "Do you have another form or something?" she asked, staring at him silently.

Kokoro tilted his head to the side and nodded slightly. He backed away and a glow surrounded him. The only reason he never used his humanoid form was because he had no clothes and he was filthy _and _he had markings, elf ears and silver hair, as well as claws and fangs.

Kokoro shot up into the sky and landed in front of her. Smirking to himself as her face burn at the sight of him and quickly look away.

* * *

Well... Papa's got the sexiness going with him, even covered in dirt and blood. *laughs* Should I call him Touga, Sugimi or Tai for his name? Or other? Tell meh!

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

_**Votes!**_

**Sugimi:**_ 3  
_

**Touga:** _3  
_

_**Others: ...**  
_

**Mattaki:**_1_

**Tai: **_1_

**_UGH! IT'S A FREAKIN' TIE! FUCK! *dies* I pick... __Sugimi_, too bad for you people! It'll make only some happy. (I hate this cruel world... Just change the name in your minds! It's easy! I do it sometimes! *sighs* Sorry people who didn't get their choice! Maybe next time? ^^;)**

* * *

Kagome choked on her breath as she turned her gaze back to him. Kokoro had silver hair tied up in a respectful high ponytail, he had elf ears and the same eyes. He had a jagged blue mark sliding down his high cheek bones.

He was clearly very muscled and had a slightly defined eight pack. It didn't look creepy like most men's did because of they had such hard definition. He had the same jagged blue mark wrapping around his wrists and ankles and - Kagome's face burned more - down _there. _

Kagome coughed and looked around awkwardly, he was covered in dirt and blood but you could still see him _very _clearly. "Uh... I'll, I'll go get some... clothes," she choked out, stumbling to her feet and into the house quickly. She heard him chuckled and felt something run through her lower regions. Gulping, she scrambled up the steps and to her dads room. She found some of his older clothes that looked about his size and quickly returned to him

Handing her the clothes, she didn't turn her eyes to face him. Instead turning away quickly after he grabbed them to continue her blushing. Kagome heard the rustle of the clothing and clenched her jaw.

"Done," Kagome bit her lip at the sound of his deep smooth voice echoing behind her. He wore the her dads old black robe and held the clothes in his hand. "Can I bath first?"

_Shit... _She thought, _he looks yummy... Even in a freaking robe._

"Do I look okay?" he asked, smiling at her as she nodded dumbly. He truly felt kind of silly wearing the robe.

"W-what's your name?" Kagome asked, licking her lips slightly. He glanced at them as she did so and smirked.

"Sugimi, my name is Taisho Sugimi," he said, looking towards the house door as it opened.

"Hey, sweetie, what are- Oh my..." Kagome's mother stopped short and her face burned slightly at the sight of him. "W-who are you?" she asked, recognizing her late husbands robe.

"Mama, this is the dog. He's not really a dog," Kagome muttered, biting her lip. "I gave him some of papa's old clothes and his robe. I think they'll fit!" she said, glancing at Sugimi again.

"Well... Uh," Mama really didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat and gestured to the house. "Come in... Bath, change,"

Sugimi nodded and walked in the house almost cautiously, he looked about and couldn't help but think how comfortable and homey it felt. He let a blushing Kagome lead him to the upstairs bathroom and show him everything in there. He stared around and nodded, setting the clothes on the counter.

Kagome left, closing the door and Sugimi sighed. Lifting his hand, he called forth his blue poison and watched as nothing came. He sighed once more and stepped into the already on shower after removing his robe. He thoroughly cleaned himself with the things in there, using Souta's 'Whatever' Axe because of the nice smell it had.

He stepped out after offing the water the way she showed him and dried himself with a towel she had given him. He thoroughly dried his hair and brushed it out with the extra brush she had given him. He relished in the feel of it going through his hair. He suddenly remembered his fur and summoned it, staring at the clean mokomoko-sama silently. He then smiled and brushed that too, purring softly at the feel.

He decided to make his tail smaller and shrunk it to about five feet long, he happily swished his tail around as he got dressed in the stuff. Sugimi wore what he guess was her dads clothes, he wore a pair of white cargo pants and a black button up. They fit him perfectly which shocked him.

He tied his hair up again and dried it a little more then brushed it to get the slight knots out. Sighing, he put the stuff in the hamper there and opened the door, offing the light and leaving the bathroom silently.

He sniffed the air and found Kagome in her room, she looked up as he awkwardly knocked on the door and blushed again.

"Feeling better?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded and swished his tail again, curling it around his right leg. Kagome's eyes widened and she squealed as she jumped on him, making him fall on her bed. "Oh my god!"

Kagome began to pet and run her fingers through the soft fur of his tail and Sugimi whimpered, purring softly as his eyes slid closed. "Ngh..." he swallowed, "W-w-w-wa-ait-t-t... I-it's s-sens-sativ-ve... Nn..." he moaned softly and flicked the end of his tail, wrapping it around her waist.

Kagome continued to straddle his waist, rubbing his furry tail gently. Sugimi panted softly and bucked his hips up, whining. Kagome froze as she felt something... _hard. _

Another blush bloomed across her face and she made an 'O' with her mouth. "Uh..." she quickly moved to get off of him but was stopped by him. He growled and his eyes snapped open, blue eyes with the normal whites of his eyes a now red color.

"S-Sugimi-i?" she stuttered, swallowing slightly. Sugimi purred and flicked his tail into her hand, leaning down, he nuzzled his face into her sensitive neck, his tongue darting out and licking the pulse. Kagome gasped and gripped his tail tightly, earning herself a whine.

"Stoke my tail," he murmured, nipping her ear gently. His voice was deeper and darker than before, glazed over with mostly hidden passion.

Kagome gasped at that and slowly did so, confused. Sugimi purred louder and whined, hips bucking against hers. "Ah!" Kagome whimpered at the foreign feelings going through her and bit her lip.

~OoO~

Souta yawned and walked up the stairs, he paused at the whines and whimpers and wondered if Kagome was in pain. He slid over to her door and froze.

A "Holy shit! My eyes!" look crossed his face and he quickly and quietly shut the door. He twitched slightly and stumbled into his room, he felt as if he was scarred for life now. He felt truly violated.

* * *

So... *perv face* You like don't ya... *giggles* I totally can imagine Souta's face, mostly because of this. (link on meh profile)

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome whimpered as he nipped her neck gently and sighed to herself. She should have known better than to do that, she did have her vet license and had graduated with top honors. Pouting to herself, she muttered something about stupid fluffy 'touch me' tails.

Sighing to herself, she pulled away from his mouth. He growled at her and locked eyes with her. A burning lust and anger flashing in his as Kagome just blinked.

"Sugimi..." she muttered softly, watching as he stared at her curiously.

Kagome stared into his eyes in thought. _Maybe, _she began, _it's time I did lose my virginity... I just hope he's gentle. _She thought, taking a deep breath and pushing him backwards so she was straddling his waist again.

"Sugimi," she said again, earning herself a curious whimper. "Please be gentle."

Sugimi's eyes softened and he purred softly, as if reassuring her for what was to come. He flipped them again and had the door locked with a flick of his youki.

"I shall. For I have waited centuries to find you. I shall be the gentlest that can be," he murmured in her ear, Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

_Centuries?! _she thought in alarm. _He's older than hijiji* and here I am trying to get with him! _

"Uh..." Kagome gulped and was suddenly silenced by his hot mouth on hers. A muffled moan escaped her.

~OoO~

Souta shook in his room, curled in a ball in the corner, staring into space with dazed eyes.

"It's okay... It's okay... It's okay..." he repeated softly to himself, flashes of both his sisters and that guys face slapping him in the face over and over.

A moan was heard and he tensed, and stopped his rocking. He cried out in soft alarm and jumped on his bed, burrowing under the covers, leaving only his eyes out.

"Oh... my... god!" he whispered, grabbing his iPod and sliding in the ear buds quickly. He put on Lucifer by Shinee and turned the volume up to it's max. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slowly, taking deep breaths.

"Thank you god!" he muttered, closing his eyes slowly.

~OoO~

Mama froze at the thump she heard from her daughters room then smirked to herself.

"It's about time you lazy bum!" she muttered, shaking her head as she dried the last dish and put it away.

* * *

Woah... It's not over... yet! One more chapter then the Epilogue and we're fin! *grins* Poor little Souta... It's the shortest chapter so far, 400 plus words is really bad compared to the 1,000 plus words of the other chapters... ^^;

Hijiji: Great-grandfather

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome groaned softly and snuggled into the soft, furry thing beside her. Flashes of the night before suddenly came to her and her cheeks burned as she quickly sat up. Turning, she found a very naked male with no covering _what so ever. _

She gasped loudly and gulped, sliding away and against the wall beside her bed. Sugimi twitched at the gasp and his eyes snapped open, he turned his head to her and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," he said, sitting up and crossing his legs as he turned to her, "How are you?"

"F-fine," she stuttered quickly, looking away as he chuckled at her.

"Well then... Are you hungry? I sure am," he said, grinning and standing up, holding his hand out to her. Kagome clutched the sheets to her chest tighter and hesitantly glanced at her hand. "Come now, Kagome. I've already seen everything,"

Kagome tensed and bit her lip as he chuckled and held his hand closer. Hesitantly, she slid her hand over to him and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He smirked down at her and pulled her into a hug, pressing his hips against her, making her gasp softly.

"S-S-Sug-g-im-mi-i..." she blushed and looked away. Sugimi grinned and grabbed her chin gently, turning her to look him in the eye.

"What can I say? Hmm?" he raised a brow teasingly, "You make me feel so... hot." he murmured, leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers, neither looking away.

"Mm..." Kagome pressed her lips back against his and smiled at him as they pulled away. Kagome pulled away and whimpered as a sharp pain shot through her lower regions. "Ah!"

Sugimi immediately pulled her back into his arms, "Are you alright?" he murmured, his lips to her ear. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Here, let me help you," he said, picking her up bridal style. Kagome blushed and held onto him tightly.

"To the bathroom we go!" he said, smiling at her. They suddenly appeared in the bathroom, door closed and locked and Kagome still thinking this was her room. "Here we are!"

He set her on the sink counter gently and oned the water, setting it to a nice hot/warm temperature and he gestured her to come and watched as she slowly slid off the counter and padded over to him. He let her slip in the shower then slipped in after her, closing the glass door as he did.

He grinned at her darkly as the water slid down her body in an almost taunting manner.

"Kagome..."

Kagome turned to him and froze. She backed away and hit the wall with a gasp as he advanced towards her. "Nuh uh! No!"

~OoO~

Souta took a deep breath and continued to eat his oatmeal. Even though he was 18 years old, he was still pretty innocent. Having had only three girlfriends his whole life, and they only lasted one week together, one and a half at the most. He sighed as he recalled the disturbing evening last night and shuddered.

Mama hummed to herself happily as she set an extra bowl of oatmeal out before serving herself and eating with them. She heard humming and laughter and smiled.

"Souta, sweetie, hurry up or you'll be late," Mama said, smiling at him warmly as he looked up at her.

"Alright." Souta said, taking five large bites of his oatmeal before standing. "I gotta go! See ya later gramps, ma!" he said, running out the door after hastily putting his shoes on. Mama sighed and said goodbye, smiling as her dad grumpily muttered goodbye and hobbled out of the room.

~OoO~

Kagome sighed as she finally managed to dress without being jumped by a certain dog. She shot his a look as he changed into some boxers and black cargo pants. Sugimi chuckled as he felt the glare and turned, winking at her as he slid on the navy blue button up. He did it up and realized that it was done up wrong.

"Uh..." he blinked at his shirt. Kagome looked up as she slid on her bra and fastened it. She giggled and undid his shirt, redoing it quickly before sliding on her white tee that said, "Intelligence is A Gift, wear it proudly" and sighing to herself. "Thank you Kagome!" he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Mmhmm..." Kagome pulled away and grinned at him. "Catch me if you can," she teased, tapping his nose gently and running from the room, down the steps and into the kitchen as he ran after her.

Sugimi caught her just as she entered the kitchen and held her from behind, his hands holding hers down. "I caught you. What's my prize?" he teased, smiling at her as she turned her head back to look at him.

"Hmm... You get a bowl of food," she said, giggling at his disappointed look and escaping his arms, plopping down on a stool. "Hey mama!" she said, blushing at her mom's knowing look and wink.

"Eat up kiddies!" she said, standing and washing the other bowls. Sugimi sat down when Kagome gestured him to and began to eat the oatmeal, his eyes lighting up as he did so.

"Mm! This is delicious! What is it?" he asked, having never had this before in his life. Mama turned and smiled at him warmly.

"It's something called Oatmeal, hun," she said, "Do you like it?" Sugimi nodded and continued to eat, yapping loudly with Kagome about random stuff.

"Well..." Kagome said, setting her spoon down and patting her tummy, "I'm full,"

"Same..." Sugimi said, having already ate three whole bowls full of oatmeal.

"You fat ass! How much did you eat?!" Kagome asked, having just finished her first and only bowl while he had scarfed down three.

"Hey!" he said, pouting as he leaned towards her, "You like this fat ass," he said, planting a kiss on her lips and standing, putting his bowl in the sink as she did as well.

"Ugh, whatever..." she muttered, walking out of the room and grabbing her coat and shoes, leaving the house to the Goshinboku, Sugimi followed and chuckled as she climbed the tree and sat on a branch. He followed and smiled at her, he jumped up, picked her up and sat down in her spot, setting her in his lap. "Uh..."

Kagome blushed and smiled to herself. Sugimi grinned down at her, quiet happy at how kind she was to him and how much she could warm up to someone she didn't even know. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yay! I think one more chapter then an epilogue, it only makes sense then... ^^; A wedding maybe? Or mating ceremony? Or both? VOTE PEOPLE! I need to know! *sighs*

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

**One Year Later... **

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath beside Sugimi. They were having a shinto style wedding in the safety of their shrine with only her families closest friends and family. A shinto style wedding was tradition for all Higurashi's, regardless if you were from a different family and female.

Kagome wore the traditional shiromuku, which was a white kimono for brides. Sugimi wore his black montsuki, haori, and hakama, which was tradition for males.

The ceremony started as the couple were purified, had drinks of sake, and the sugimi read the words of commitment. When the end of the ceremony came, some symbolic offerings are given to the kami. After that the reception began.

Sugimi and Kagome were introduced before the party started and the newly wed couple greeted and welcomed all the guests. Kagome and Sugimi had both changed from the super formal wedding clothes into different more modern ones.

As the meal came, the time for the peoples contributions came and several people said speeches, being her mother and grandpa, as well as her brother and best friend, Sango with her husband Miroku and a few family members and friends. The end of the party came quickly and Sugimi and Kagome thanked the guests with a speech. They presented the guests with little gift bags.

They then had their time to talk with their friends after. Once the whole thing was done, Kagome and Sugimi were aloud their time together and ended up having more sex (Oh really? Like we wouldn't know _that_ would happen!).

* * *

**One Month Later...**

* * *

Sugimi smiled as the end of the mating ceremony came and grinned pervertedly at Kagome, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. Kagome blushed and giggled, shooting him a teasing glare. She shook her head and smirked at his disappointed look.

"Ehem..." Sugimi cleared his throat, "So... the final two parts has come..."

"Two? I thought there was only one more..." Kagome swallowed nervously as Sugimi smirked at her and shook his head.

"Nope! The first one of the two is the chase then the official mating." Kagome sputtered as his eyes darkened.

"Ch-chase..?!" she cried, "What are we? Some dogs!" she said, throwing her hands up then remembering that Sugimi was indeed a dog. She twitched and shot him a look as he chuckled at her.

"Kagome..."

"What?!"

"Run!" he growled, his tone taking on a seductively scary one. Kagome tensed and high tailed it outta there, not at all caring that she was wearing her formal white wedding/mating kimono at all.

* * *

ONE MORE! EPILOGUE! Ooo... I can't wait! Help me out, eh? Tell me some really cute things and it might be added into the epilogue for tomorrow! Should I make two epilogues - like a pre-epilogue and an epilogue? Tell meh in reviews!

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	8. Pre-Epilogue

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome whimpered at the burning pain running through her. Outside the door, in the hallway, Sugimi was going crazy. He paced about, forcing himself to ignore the screams coming from inside.

Kagome let out a scream and pushed one final time, the tiny body slipped out from her own and she fell limp against the pillows.

"Oh my..." Kaeda stared at the silent child and shook her head sadly, handing the little girl with the jewel embedded in her chest to one of the other midwives beside her. "Alright... One more..." Kaede murmured, holding her hands out as she saw the crown of a head, "Push, child, push,"

She pushed and screamed and pushed and screamed, over and over before the baby finally came out. Kaede handed the babe to the other midwife there and quickly cleaned Kagome up.

The other babe was bathed and dried quickly and handed to Kagome. It was a healthy baby boy. Kagome smiled down at him and looked at Kaede, who shook her head and looked away. She looked up as the door opened and Sugimi stared at her curiously.

"'Gimi, oh, 'Gimi," Kagome muttered, tears glazing her eyes as Sugimi came to stand beside her. He smiled and slid his hand on top of the little boys head. Watching as his golden eyes turned to him and he started crying again. Sugimi smiled and picked him up, soothing him with a soft growl. "'Gimi,"

"Kagome... I thought it was twins," he said, staring at her as he slid his hand through her hair with his free hand.

"Sugimi-san," Kaede said, holding a small bundle in her arms, she handed the bundle to him when he gave the baby boy back to Kagome. "This is your daughter,"

Sugimi's jaw clenched and he looked at Kagome and her tear soaked face. He handed the dead child back to Kaede and watched her leave the room. He felt tears glaze his own eyes and buried his face into her neck, whimpering softly at the lose of his child.

"'Gimi, I'm so sorry," Kagome choked, she couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. Everything was, she should have taken better care with the girl when she was pushing.

"It's not your fault. She wasn't ready to survive in the world. It wasn't her time to live." he said in her ear softly, letting out a shaky breath. He pulled away slowly and smiled as the baby boy whined against Kagome's chest, feeling hungry.

Sugimi helped Kagome sit up and watched silently as she fed the boy, tears still sliding down her face. He whipped them away gently and smiled at her. They looked down and watched the babe silently.

"What should we name him?" Kagome finally asked, sniffing.

"Yasu?" he smiled at her look.

"I was going to name you that when you were a doggy," she said, giggling as he winked at her.

"I know. It's a cute name though."

Kagome nodded and smiled down at the little babe, staring up at her sleepily. "Yasu... He seems like a Yasu,"

"No..." Kagome stared at him, he continued. "He _is _a Yasu."

* * *

Yay! Pre-epilogue! Sad eh? *shrugs*

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	9. Epilogue

Dun own ehm... Sadly...

Warnings: Modern Era, AU!, OOC, some violence - not much, a cute fluffy puppy. *laughs*

* * *

Kagome yawned and took a sip of her tea, she stood by the island, reading a magazine quietly in her robe. She heard footsteps and looked up as Sugimi padded towards her, also dressed in a robe.

"You're up early," he murmured in her left ear, his hands sliding down from her shoulders to her hands gently. "Want's up?"

"Baby." she replied, leaning against him and sipping more tea, handing the cup back to him and letting him drink some. He sighed and set the cup down, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Inuyasha's been active lately, huh?" he muttered, smiling as he took in her scent.

"Yeah... He's playing in his room currently, probably asleep," Kagome looked back at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Sugimi smirked down at her and leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers gently. Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He trailed kisses down her neck gently and took a deep breath of her scent, sighing happily to himself as he held her close.

"Mommy?" a small male voice asked, they turned and looked at the little silver haired boy.

"What's up?" Sugimi asked, walking over and crouching in front of his little boy, he picked him up and walked back over to Kagome.

"Daddy... Dad... I..." The little boy blushed and looked away, he had always wanted to be a big boy around his dad.

Sugimi raised a brow and looked at Kagome in confusion as he set his son on the island.

"Sesshy, hun, are you okay? Sesshomaru, what's wrong? Hmm? Tell mommy," Kagome said, smiling gently at him as she hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru, forgetting his dad was there, let tears fall as he stared up at her. "Mommy! Do you hate me?" he asked, sounding almost broken. Kagome was thoroughly shocked and stared at in silently.

"No! Mommy could never hate you! Why would you think such a thing?" she scolded - not really angry though, she nuzzled her face into his hair, humming.

"Inuyasha always says you do! He says you love him more because he's cuter and better at everything! He said you hated me and only put up with me!" Sesshomaru cried, clutching her robe tightly as he sobbed. Sugimi blinked calmly, having never seen Sesshomaru cry in a long time it was slightly shocking.

"Sesshomaru," he muttered, watching as he turned to him and blushed, his face burning as he tried to wipe away the tears and stop them. Sugimi reached forward and stopped him, leaning down, he nuzzled his cheek and let out a soft soothing growl, wrapping his arms around him and sighing. "When did he say this, Sess? Hm?"

"Everyday!" Sesshomaru said, holding his fathers robe tightly as he cried. "He said everyone hates me! That I didn't belong in this world!"

Sugimi was shocked and had a sudden flash of his dead daughter, he sighed and looked down at his son. "Sesshomaru, he's lying."

"But no one pays any attention to me!" Sesshomaru said, sniffing loudly.

Sugimi grabbed a Kleenex and sighed, wiping is face off gently. "We do, pup, we do. It's just that he's younger and needs and wants more attention."

Sesshomaru sniffled and nodded, hugging Sugimi around the neck tightly as he yawned softly. "Sleep," Kagome said, running a gentle hand through his hair. Sesshomaru fell asleep quickly and snored softly into his daddy's neck. Sugimi grinned and left the kitchen, putting him in his bed and returning.

"So..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He listened to both his pups breathing and smirked. "They're asleep... Now, just what do we do?" he locked eyes with her and chuckled. His eyes sparkled as he watched her run up the stairs and into their room, he ran after her and pounced.

* * *

Kagome stared at her thing in her hand. She smiled and let out a shaky breath. Turning, she walked out of the master suite and saw Sugimi pacing the floor, hands locked behind is back. He looked up as she entered and grinned at her.

"Positive," she said, laughing as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Mm... I can't wait," he said, sliding his hand down to her abdomen and chuckling as she blushed. He closed his eyes and his mouth spread into an even bigger grin. "A girl..." he whispered, feeling Kagome's powers mingle with his as she inspected as well.

Both pairs of eyes opened in shock and they stared at each other, they said in perfect unison:

"The shikon jewel!"

* * *

Wah... It's finally the baby girls time! *cheers* Poor Sessh, Inu's a meanie! Lalala! I feel this is a good place to leave off... dun know why... *shrugs*

This was supposed to be a crazy little story to help with writers block for Kyoku Enterprises... So... *shrugs* There it is! _**December 1**_ is the big date it's starting (officially)!

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
